For the sake of convenience and safety, consumers often substitute artificial trees, constructed of metal and plastic, for natural trees when decorating homes, offices, and other spaces, especially during the holidays. Such artificial trees generally include multiple tree sections joined at the trunk and held erect by a floor-based tree stand. Traditionally, consumers wrap strings of lights about the artificial tree, or lights are included as a part of a tree to enhance the decorative quality of the tree display.
Where fire safety is concerned, modern artificial trees present a relatively safe alternative to natural trees that can get dried out and pose a serious fire threat. However, even modern artificial trees made of metal and plastics still pose a fire threat. For example, even when flame retardant materials are used, when temperatures rise sufficiently, artificial tree branches may still ignite. After ignition, the high concentration of plastics in the tree provide an abundant fuel source, potentially resulting in a rapid increase in temperature and subsequent ignition of the entire tree, often from bottom branches to top branches.